halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UEG Colonial Catalog
Launching in 2496 and reaching completion in 2513, the UEG Colonial Catalog, also known as the Universal Colonial Catalog (UCC) was created as an extensive list of information of established colonies and colonial sectors after the end of the . The catalog is a collection of maps, slipspace routes, system trade routes and features the splitting and forming of multiple sectors of UEG space. Known as Sector Maps, they range from basic political maps, to resource maps, population maps, production maps and trade route maps. The catalog also goes hand-in-hand with the UEG Astronomical Catalog as a basis for mapping the star-systems of the colonies and organizing slipspace routes from system to system. There have been multiple attempts to merge the two catalogs into one massive set. Background The Catalog The catalog was first proposed in 2379 but was shot down when it was deemed that the system would crash during the continued rapid colonization and rapid development of the last 24th and early 25th centuries. Finally in 2489, board members and department executives from the Departments of Colonization, with support by other politicians as well as the Secretary of the Department of Energy revived the subject by making their cases and explaining the need for the catalog. In 2490, the government accepted the request for the Universal Colonial Catalog and work began almost immediately after the project was given the green light. The men and women working on the catalog first worked on the division of colonies via sectors. Sol system was designated as the Interior, Sol or SOLSYS. Colonies outside the Sol system were then given the term, the Outer Colonies. This became a problem and was noticed fairly quickly. As there were far too many colonies for just one region, the Outer Colonies were then split into three sectors, being dubbed the Inner, Border and Outer Colonies. The Border colonies were a region between the Inner and Outer colonies, most of these colonies held repair and refit stations for ships on long voyages so that they could refill their provisions and undergo any repairs that may have occurred in slipspace or realspace. Many other colonies in the Inner and Outer regions had these stations but the Border region became highly popular amongst civilians, military and even criminal personnel. The Border colonies are given many nicknames such as the Midway, Midpoint or Center colonies by their inhabitants and colonists living on other sectors. By cataloging the colonies within these sectors, the project peaked at a number of six-hundred and six colonies in Sol, Inner, Border and Outer combined. With the Outer Colonies having a much larger ratio of worlds under UEG control. Out of the six-hundred and eight, four-hundred and fifty were located in the Outer Colonies. In the Border region, twenty-three worlds were classified in this sector and the remaining one-hundred twenty-six colonies were located in the Inner Colonies, not including the eight colonies and Earth that were in SOLSYS. List of Colonies The Interior *Earth *Mars *Jupiter **Callisto **Europa **Ganymede **Io *Saturn **Enceladus **Rhea **Titan Inner Colonies *10 Tauri system **Cambridge *Hyacinth system **Hyacinth ε **Jacinto *Theta Mensae system **Cascade *Volanti system **Aiea Outer Colonies *Eta Leporis system **Mazovia Sector Maps Political Maps Resource Maps Population Maps Industrial and Produce Maps Trade Routes Starzones 2553 Catalog Category:Commonwealth Misc